zero hour
by synaesthesia
Summary: [Kakashi & Sakura ] Fluffed-up one-shot. This is our zero-hour, & my I love you.


Her fingers has just brushed past where she was sure his mouth was when suddenly he was behind her, arm tightly woven around her neck, resting on her collar.

She'd lost.

Again.

"Well," He started.

"You don't even have to try," Sakura said disdainfully.

His grip didn't loosen.

A free hand snaked down her side in to a kunai holster, and she was sure this would put her back on top of things when another, stronger more calloused hand encircled hers.

"---This really isn't fair," She cried.

She heard him laugh through that damned cloth and finally his touch became softer. He swung both arms aside and pocketed his hands, taking a leisured step back. "Ninja's aren't exactly about equality, Sakura. Be the best, or be bested. Stay alive or die."

Sakura removed the kunai anyway, fingering the sharp edge with the tip of a pale pink nail. "You make it sound so simple, _Sensei_." She collapsed to the ground and a flurry of sakura flew in to the air.

Back at their cherry blossom orchard, again.

"That was a long time ago." His voice was soft, and she couldn't tell if he was regretting being here or annoyed at the sudden, forgotten title she had addressed him by.

There was a sharp intake of breath and he fell beside her, knee cocked out in a very relaxed pose. Kakashi remained upright for only a second before his back met the ground and his hands were poised under a mess of silver hair.

"You weren't trying." He said finally.

"Like hell I wasn't."

Out of his one available eye he watched her. "You're always distracted," He paused, and then the inevitable, cliche question, "What's wrong?"

A vague moment passed. In another torrent of cherry blossoms, Sakura moved and found her forearm pressed painfully into Kakashi's windpipe, the other arm high above her head clutching a kunai that was positioned dangerously at her mentor's skull.

"Distracted, me?" She laughed.

He moaned inwardly. "I'm relaxing. Age takes it toll on some."

She sighed and dropped the kunai at his side, arm slowly retracting from the surely uncomfortable posistion she had previously been in.

Sakura loomed over him for a quiet moment, her hair draped like a pink curtain. He fought the urge not to run both wizened hands trough those silken draperies.

"You--" She paused a moment and pressed herself in to his chest, the hard muscles she felt beneath his vest causing a momentary blush to rise in her cheeks, "Are _not _old." She could hear his heartbeat in this position, and her guard dropped low. Her right hand fell at a retracted bicep and she clenched his arm loosely. "_That _was a long time ago," She said under her breath. "You're not old to me anymore." Another drawn out moment passed and she swore she heard the pace of his heart quicken.

"Oh? And what am I now, ancient?" He sighed lowly.

"You're like a fine wine, Kakashi: just getting better with age." When she heard him scoff she looked up, a smile on her lips---

that quickly fell when she saw the pain in his eye.

She propped herself up, careful not to make him uncomfortable. Her hand moved from his taught arm to trace his firm jawline, fighting to keep her gaze with his. The black mask was rough with time, but what about what lay underneath? Sakura's hand nearly trembled when it came to the hitae band with Konoha's emblem. She pushed it back and wasn't surprised, wasn't swayed, when her prolonged gaze locked with a shock of red.

"No," She said lightly, touching the faint pink scar. "Not old at all." She could see his lips tighten under his mask, and not a moment later her fingers were there over them. She felt a smile tug her own lips and she pressed her ring finger in to the plush softness that lie beneath the thick black.

"What then?" The Copy-Ninja asked, tone absent of all superiority.

_What then? _Inner Sakura seconded.

She ran a trail up to his nose and slipped the tip of her hand under the fabric. He didn't protest, but instead she swore she felt a heat on her thighs-- a heat that had to have been his rough hands. He stiffened under her when three fingers dipped inside and slowly, ever so slowly, dragged the mask lower.

His skin wasn't aged at all. She noted what was revealed was slightly lighter then the normally shown area, but practically the same: smooth and lacking the age he so readily confessed to having under his belt.

Four fingers, and what she was now postitive were his hands pressed in to the back of her thighs. She saw his nose fully, and the beginnings of a scar on his right cheek. She traced over it with her thumb.

Sakura saw the dip of his mouth and slowly exposed one pale lip. She leaned down and kissed it softly, encouraged when his hands ran the length of her hamstrings. He sighed under her, and she could feel his breath on her mouth.

Another inch,

and the mask was all but disposed of.

He suddenly leaned up forcefully and pressed his lips against hers, reveling in the feel of a woman's softness---- nothing he hadn't felt, hadn't tasted before .. But it was Sakura, and that fact made things much more holy; this undiscovered woman in his arms was a walking paradise. He found her sweeter, found her smoother and softer than any other woman he had ever been with.

She placed both hands on either side of his now fully exposed, lean face and ran her tongue over his lips. She backed away, only inches separating them.

Sakura caught the look of eternity in this man, and she smiled fully, lips stained with his kiss, cheeks flushed with stirred passion.

She saw his mouth turn up in a smile of his own, and it was the most handsome thing she thought humanly possible. His hands on her legs, his wet lips.

_ What then?_

Murmuring, she leaned down for another kiss,

"_Perfect._"

------------ OWARI.

My first Naruto fic, inspired by those at the KakaSaku LJ Community. 3 A Shameless plug, Haha.

I've never even seen Naruto, you know? I love this pairing, though. I love them.

& I _tried_. xD Don't like it, review & tell me why.


End file.
